


Out-Fitted

by Mikotyzini



Series: One Shot Wonders [29]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Halloween, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikotyzini/pseuds/Mikotyzini
Summary: Team RWBY gets ready for Halloween.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: One Shot Wonders [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672768
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	Out-Fitted

"What do you think?"

When Yang moved out of the way, Ruby stepped in front of the mirror and examined her reflection. Unlike a typical day of school - when Ruby rolled out of bed and ran to class with some outrageous bedhead - she actually took the time to examine her outfit closely. Lips pursed and brow furrowed in concentration, she took in the entire ensemble and nodded.

"Looks good! But can you add more blood?"

Laughing at the request, Yang picked up the container of fake blood and dropped more onto Ruby's neck. That's where they'd decided to put the decently-gory flesh wound Ruby was all hyped up to receive - because she couldn't be a recently-reanimated zombie without a decent amount of bleeding flesh wounds.

Once the fake blood ran down Ruby's neck and soaked into the top of her throwaway tee, Yang capped off the container and set it aside.

"How's that?"

When Ruby turned and looked into the mirror again, she grinned and nodded repeatedly.

"That looks _awesome!_ We're totally gonna be best-dressed team tonight!"

Yang willingly slapped Ruby's hand for a high-five and laughed at her exuberance for tonight's Halloween bash.

"This was such a good idea," Ruby added. Raising her hands and staring in the mirror, she let out a little growl before giggling.

"It was an _even better_ idea to pick each other's costumes," Yang said while straightening the bottom of her black, military-style jacket - complete with several fake pistols hidden inside. The rest of her outfit consisted of black pants, black boots with a dash of purple tied around one, and her favorite pair of sunglasses.

She looked pretty badass, if she said so herself.

She also lucked out _immensely_ in pulling Ruby's name as 'costume buddy.' From the look in Weiss' eyes, Yang might've been dressing as a giant bunny or baby for the evening. Instead, Ruby looked at Yang with stars in her eyes and declared -

"You're the coolest-looking bounty hunter ever!"

Pulling out her shades and putting them on (with flair, because all bounty hunter had flair), Yang grinned at her reflection.

"Good choice, sis," she said, reaching out and high-fiving Ruby. The two of them looked super awesome - what with Yang's sleek, black ensemble and Ruby's hyper-realistic 'just died' vibe. If Weiss and Blake looked even half as cool as they did, their team was winning the costume contest _for sure_. There wasn't even a prize for winning, but whatever - this was Halloween. Yang and Ruby didn't mess around for Halloween.

"Think Weiss and Blake are ready yet?" Yang asked, removing her sunglasses and setting them on top of her head.

"Uh, I dunno. Probably? Wanna go see?"

"Definitely. Let's show them how freaking _legit_ you look!"

First giggling, Ruby then raised both arms and let out a fearsome growl. It was actually a little scary! But the way she snapped her teeth made her look more like a puppy wanting treats than a zombie wanting flesh.

Leaving the dorm's single community bathroom behind, the two of them headed back to their room. Blake and Weiss won the coin toss for getting dressed in the room, forcing Ruby and Yang to a different location to change. Why couldn't they all get changed in the same place? Yang had no idea. Something about keeping their partner's choices under wraps.

"Can't wait for Weiss to see my costume!" Ruby added with a little hop of glee, looking pretty spry for someone who _hadn't_ survived the apocalypse.

After receiving the assignment of 'zombie' (a pretty awesome choice, in Yang's humble opinion), Ruby binge watched dozens of horrible zombie films to 'research.' The end result was the masterpiece skipping down the hall with a smile on her face - torn but rugged clothes, fake blood everywhere, and several open wounds that looked both awesome and disgusting.

Yang didn't want to say that she and Ruby were the _masters_ of Halloween, but...they were pretty damn good at it. That's why it was a little unfair that Blake and Weiss got stuck together - the two least festive members of the team were outmatched from the get-go.

"What do you think they picked?" Yang asked as they approached their room.

"No idea! Weiss wouldn't even give me hints."

"Well, that's shocking. Normally, you just bat your silver eyes and she spills her darkest secrets."

"I know, right?" Raising her hands and letting them fall back to her side, Ruby shook her head. "I even said 'please!'"

"Wow. They must be taking this _super_ seriously then," Yang joked, knowing that the opposite was probably true.

Their partners had been suspiciously reluctant to give clues about the costumes they chose for each other. At least, it _seemed_ suspicious at first, but Yang quickly realized it wasn't because they were being coy. No, Blake and Weiss just couldn't decide what they were going to wear. Which made sense because they _were_ under a lot of pressure - what with going up against the Halloween pros and all.

Not that this was a _competition_ or anything. But there was a ' _Costume Competition_ ' tonight (that's right - capital C's). Plus, _anything_ involving Weiss was a competition - that's just kind of how Weiss worked.

Moral of the story: Yang wanted to win. _Especially_ because this particular competition involved one of her main sources of pride - her ability to look good wearing anything. It didn't matter that Ruby threw her a softball, she still crushed it out of the park.

"I hope they picked something good," Yang added while knocking on their door. "I really wanna win tonight."

"I'm sure they did! If not, I'll eat 'em."

When Yang laughed, Ruby raised her arms and started another growl - but her growl ended the instant the door opened.

"Took you long enough."

Even though Weiss tried to use her normally-haughty tone, the rampant blush on her cheeks erased the attempt entirely.

"Uh…"

Yang knew it was rude to stare - she was taught _some_ manners, after all - but she _couldn't stop staring_ at Weiss right now. Because on a scale of one to huh-that-meteor-was-unexpected, Yang's current level of surprise was at about a...leprechauns-showing-up-on-a-sunny-day.

Clearing her throat, Yang attempted to speak again.

"Uh...Weiss? Can I just say...holy shit?"

"No, you cannot," Weiss retorted, glaring at Yang before risking a glance at Ruby - who was...well, zombies drooled, right? If not, _this_ one certainly did.

Ruby's mouth hung open, her eyes were wide as saucers, and she was completely still for once - looking much like a zombie statue. Realizing Ruby might be stuck like that for a long time, Yang gently elbowed her in the side so she'd snap out of it.

"Uh, w-wow, Weiss," Ruby quickly stammered, unable to keep her eyes off of Weiss and her completely unexpected costume. "You look...wow. Amazing."

Ruby's tongue-tied reaction made Weiss' blush grow, and she glanced down at her outfit - which was one of the most slutty-yet-flattering nurse's uniforms Yang had ever seen. The white, collared shirt was missing several buttons that would provide any form of modesty. A _short_ white skirt left little to the imagination. And the little white hat with a dash of red finished off the outfit perfectly.

It was immodest, and pretty shameless, and definitely _not_ something Weiss would've chosen on her own - which was why she was blushing so deeply and only hesitantly meeting Ruby's gaze.

"Thank you," she replied in a much softer tone, tugging at the hem of her shirt. "We...couldn't decide on something fair."

The response caught Yang's attention - as did the lack of a certain raven-haired girl she now _couldn't wait_ to see.

"Where's Blake?"

Glancing over her shoulder, Weiss grinned and pushed the door all the way open. And apparently a bounty had been placed on Yang's heart - which Blake just collected.

"Oh...my god…"

Much less embarrassed than before, Weiss moved out of Yang's way and smirked.

"You're welcome."

Yang scoffed, but quickly realized that she probably did owe Weiss a healthy amount of gratitude. Because standing in front of her was the most incredible, beautiful, _exceptionally hot_ person on the planet - and her black, skintight cat outfit only added to the pure sex appeal she always rocked.

Fixing her gaze on the wall, Blake ran the fake, fuzzy cat's tail through her fingers and let it fall behind her.

"I don't like Halloween…" she muttered under her breath, her ears twitching in agreement with the words.

"Wow, Blake."

Walking over, Yang reached out for her partner's hands and finally drew that beautiful amber gaze her way. From the look in Blake's eyes, she was supremely embarrassed right now - but why? Because she and the hot nurse were going to be the stars of the party?

Yang and Ruby _thought_ they were the masters of Halloween, but apparently they were just plebeians who didn't know anything about costumes. Who cared about a super-realistic zombie when Weiss-freaking-Schnee was rocking a bright red bra under her ultra-revealing nurse's costume? (And Yang was willing to wager bright red panties too - because Weiss loved to match.) And who cared about the super-sleek bounty hunter when Blake Belladonna - mistress of shadows and wit - was showing off some serious curves?

"You look...wow." Leaning back and taking another good look at Blake, spending extra time appreciating the way the outfit accentuated her _assets_ , Yang licked her lips. "Think we can skip the party?"

Blake wanted to say 'yes' - Yang could see it in her eyes - but someone else answered for her.

"No way. If _I_ have to go out like this, _she_ does too."

"Aw, come on, Weiss," Yang whined, turning towards the hot, annoyed nurse. "You and Ruby can have fun without us! We'll have fun here."

When Yang winked, Weiss crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"I thought you wanted to win this competition."

"Yeah, but that's before I saw how hot Blake looks." Catching Blake's eyes, Yang winked again. "You look super hot, by the way."

"I could tell you the same thing," Blake purred in response. The response only made Yang _more_ willing to skip the big Halloween bash, which they could totally do if -

"I still wanna go though!"

As soon as Ruby voiced her opinion, Yang sighed and gave up her quest to skip out. One, Ruby was team leader and what she said was kind of what they did. And two, Ruby was her little sister and she wanted her little sister to get what she wanted.

"We'll just make an appearance? Show everyone how awesome we are?" Directing the question more towards Blake than anyone else, Yang grinned when Blake nodded.

"Then will you be my date to this Halloween bash?" Yang asked, extending an elbow to Blake and grinning when Blake accepted it. "Just scored the hottest date in Beacon," Yang teased Ruby - who still couldn't remove her eyes from Weiss.

"Funny...I just thought the same thing," Blake remarked, smiling at Yang as they walked to the door.

"You're so freaking perfect." Leaning over, Yang kissed Blake's cheek before waving their teammates after them. "Come on guys, let's get this show on the road!"

Of course, Ruby and Weiss operated on their own timeline - and first they needed to finish the one-sided staring contest that Ruby was definitely winning.

Taking a step closer to Ruby, Weiss raised one hand and gently ran her fingers across the fake wound on Ruby's neck.

"It looks like you could use my assistance," Weiss whispered. "Maybe later I can...nurse you back to health?"

Ruby's response was to giggle and blush, but Yang shook her head.

"Oh hell no - you do _not_ get to make a pun at the same time you try to get in my sister's pants."

"Why don't you look at Blake instead of listening to me?" Weiss immediately shot back. Yang wanted to reply with something witty, but looked at Blake and felt unmistakable lust spring into her veins.

"I can't stand when Weiss is right…" she muttered while Blake pulled her into the hall.

"Let's just get this over with," Blake said, glancing over her shoulder to confirm that Weiss and Ruby followed them. "I'm ready for my lifetime supply of embarrassment."

"How did this even happen?" Yang asked as they walked towards the party.

"Weiss and I couldn't decide what to wear," Blake explained. "I suggested she be a nurse because Ruby would love it. She said 'absolutely not,' but then came back with this." Blake held out her arms and sighed. "I knew I should've played it safer…"

"I'm _really_ glad you didn't."

"We need to take a team photo!" Ruby piped up from behind them - her most brilliant idea since the whole 'draw names and pick each other's costumes' one.

"Yes, because I want this outfit memorialized…" Weiss grumbled.

"Make copies, Ruby," Yang teased. "Can't let Weiss delete the evidence."

"Please. You should be more worried about Blake deleting every trace of this."

Realizing the truth behind that statement, Yang turned towards her partner - and received a smirk in response.

"I'll let you keep a picture, if I get to choose _your_ outfit tonight."

When Blake winked, Yang praised the lucky stars in heaven for this miraculous night.

"I'll offer the same deal to you, Ruby."

"God, Weiss," Yang responded with a heavy sigh. "Maybe the costume suits you."

"You're one to talk."

After one more good look at Blake and realizing Weiss was probably right, Yang laughed and shook her head. The sound of music and a crowd talking reached their ears then, reminding her of the many, many surprised and/or envious expressions they were about to receive.

This was going to be a _fantastic_ Halloween.


End file.
